Tsubaki Paradox
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Watari selalu menganggap Tsubaki adalah paradoks yang takkan pernah terjawab. Dan paradoks dalam diri Tsubaki—dialah yang menciptakannya. semi-AU. drabble. RnR?


**四月は君の** **嘘** **(** **Your lie in April) © Arakawa Naoshi**

 **Tsubaki Paradox** **© radar neptunus  
**

 **Warnings: setting semi-AU. (semoga tidak) OOC. typo(s) yang tidak disengaja.**

* * *

 _ **Just for fun. I take no profit of making this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Happy reading~**_

* * *

 **Tsubaki Paradox** **  
**

* * *

 _Sawabe Tsubaki—gadis bertenaga gorila itu adalah paradoks untuk Watari Ryouta._

.

.

"Apa kau ada latihan _baseball_ setelah ini?" Watari meneguk lagi jus jeruk kalengannya. Matahari musim panas terasa menyiksa sekali, hingga tangan yang tak digunakan untuk memegang kaleng ia alih fungsikan sebagai kipas sementara.

"Ya, karena cuaca hari ini menyenangkan." Gadis berambut pendek itu menyahut sambil menatap langit. Bola matanya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya. Watari hanya melirik dalam diam.

Sahabat masa kecil yang baru masuk SMA bersamanya itu menepuk pundaknya semangat dan setengah berlari menghampiri segerombolan remaja klub _baseball_. Meninggalkan dia yang masih berjalan menghampiri lapangan hijaunya—lapangan sepak bola.

Bagaimana bisa Tsubaki menyebut cuaca yang selaras dengan panas oven adalah menyenangkan?

* * *

 _Kawannya sejak kecil sampai ia SMA ini tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis di luar sana. Tsubaki selalu luar biasa di matanya—dan ia tak mau mengakui itu._

 _._

 _._

"Ayo lariiiii, Tsubaki- _chaaan_ ~!"

"Maju, Tsubaki!"

"HUWOOOO!"

" _Safe_!"

" _Yatta_ , untuk pertama kalinya tim _kouhai_ menang!"

Indera pendengaran Watari tajam dan ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di lapangan sebelah walaupun ia sedang berkonsentrasi men _juggling_ bola di kakinya untuk seleksi tim inti. Lagi, Tsubaki menebar pesonanya dan Watari berusaha menepis itu.

* * *

 _Saat SMP, Tsubaki tak pernah mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri ke Kousei. Padahal Watari tahu, sangat tahu malah. Ucapan dan hati gadis monster itu sering tak sejalan—hingga berdebat dengannya terasa tak pernah menemui ujung._

.

.

"Hmph, jadi kau berencana menjadi _bodyguard_ nya Kousei? Hahaha!" tawanya meledak saat ia mendengar Tsubaki hendak melanjutkan studi ke luar kota. Dekat dengan sekolah musik yang Kousei incar. Gelak tawa Watari membuat meja bundar _café_ tempat mereka nongkrong hari itu bergoyang bak gempa.

"Hah? Jaga ucapanmu, dasar bodoh!" jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Watari. Wajah Tsubaki memerah antara kesal dan malu. Di sela rintihan kesakitan dan tawanya, Watari membalas.

"Hei, ayolah, kau menyukai Kousei alias _otouto_ jadi-jadianmu kan?" jarinya yang gatal pun ikut mencolek lengan Tsubaki.

"T-I-D-A-K! Sama sekali tidak! Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, atau … "

"Atau … ?"

"Atau akan kuadukan pada pacarmu kalau kau sering kencan dengan gadis lain." Senyum puas muncul di bibir Tsubaki, ia yakin dengan ancamannya itu. Namun Watari kembali tergelak.

"Oh, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, kok~" Watari menanggapi dengan santai. Namun kesabaran gadis di depannya sudah habis.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang!" Tsubaki menyambar tas ranselnya dan berdiri. Belum sempat ia selesaikan langkah pertama, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Watari.

"Jangan pulang sendirian, tenaga gorila." Wajah Watari menatap Tsubaki dengan serius. Yang ditatap hanya mengernyit heran. Namun kerutan di dahinya tak bertahan lama karena ia sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya semula.

"Baik, aku tidak akan pulang dulu." Tsubaki duduk tegak dengan dagu terangkat—ia terlihat anggun sekilas bagi Watari.

"Oke, makasi—"

"Dengan seporsi _parfait_ cokelat lagi, tentunya!" Tsubaki mengangkat satu tangannya dan membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Dan perdebatan mereka sore itu takkan berakhir dengan cepat.

* * *

 _Watari tak pernah mengerti, senyum gadis yang kelewat ceria itu selalu membingungkan. Kadang senyum lebar penuh kesedihannya malah terlihat indah untuk Watari._

 _._

 _._

Watari mengencangkan syal yang ia pakai. Angin musim gugur memang dingin, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli—mungkin karena di sebelahnya ada gadis yang sehangat matahari.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Watari terkejut sendiri dengan pemikirannya barusan. Hari ini Watari rela membatalkan kencan dengan pacarnya—pacar yang mana ia juga tak ingat, demi mengawasi Tsubaki. Ia tahu benar sahabatnya itu lemah dengan angin musim gugur—jadilah ia mencari-cari alasan agar bisa pulang dengannya, tentu saja dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari sang gadis.

"Hei, Watari! Lihat!" Tsubaki mengguncang bahu Watari memakai kekuatan penuh sambil menunjuk sesuatu dengan antusias.

"Hah? Apa?" lamunan lelaki berambut caramel itu buyar, dan yang ia lihat hanya senyum lebar Tsubaki.

"HEI!" teriak Tsubaki dari jembatan penyeberangan. Tangannya melambai enerjik, tubuhnya melompat sambil berpindah ke pinggir jembatan. Watari tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat masa kecilnya itu, namun senyumnya memudar saat ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Tsubaki.

"Kousei! Hei!" masih dengan suara lantang dan lambaiannya.

"Kousei!" Tsubaki menurunkan tangannya untuk mencekram penyangga jembatan—menjaga keseimbangan saat ia menjulurkan tubuh, berusaha agar suaranya dapat menjangkau indera pendengaran Kousei.

Sayangnya, angin dingin hari itu meredam panggilan Tsubaki.

"Kou—sei … " suaranya menghilang, bersamaan dengan hilangnya Kousei ke sebuah tikungan.

Watari memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya mengepal sempurna. Tsubaki yang belum mau menyerah membuat hatinya sakit dan napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Mengapa bisa sesakit ini melihat Tsubaki memerhatikan orang selain dirinya, ya?

"Huh, Kousei bodoh." Gumam Tsubaki—ia langsung berbalik membelakanginya. Watari diam memerhatikan saat angin menghembus pelan helaian rambut gadis itu.

"Ayo pulang, Watari!" ajak Tsubaki. Ia sudah berjalan di depan Watari. Ia mengikuti Tsubaki dan memposisikan dirinya di belakang gadis enam belas tahun itu.

Ia sadar, Tsubaki tidak menunjukkan wajahnya sejak beberapa menit krusial tadi. Watari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, masih enggan memecah kebisuan.

"Watari! Jangan diam saja!" Tsubaki membentak Watari di sela langkahnya. Ia masih tak mau membalikkan badan.

"Lalu kau ingin aku apa?" Watari bereaksi sewajar mungkin. Ia memandang lurus ke depan.

Mata tajam Watari menangkap kejadian barusan. Secepat kilat, Tsubaki mengusap matanya dengan lengan seragam dan berbalik menghadap Watari.

"Kau harus tertawa! Seperti ini! Hehe~"

Tsubaki tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

Di sela tiupan angin musim gugur. Dengan sisa jejak air mata. Lengan seragam yang lembab, dan senyum sedih itu—hati Watari terebut dengan sukses.

* * *

 _Sejak saat itu, Watari tahu apapun yang dilakukan Tsubaki dapat membunuhnya secara bertahap. Namun sekali lagi—ia tidak peduli. Karena jika yang dilakukan Tsubaki adalah membunuhnya, maka hal itu membuat Watari merasa hidup._

.

.

"Yo, Tsubaki." Sapa Watari. Tsubaki hanya menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk.

Pagi ini, pagi pertama mereka menjadi siswa kelas 2 SMA.

"Apa kabar?"

Pertanyaan singkat Watari sukses menghasilkan tendangan telak di tulang keringnya.

"Biar kujelaskan. Kau dan aku hanya tidak bertemu selama liburan musim dingin. Dan kau bertanya seolah-olah kita tidak bertemu belasan tahun, Watari- _sama_." Tsubaki menekankan sindiran pada akhir kalimatnya. Namun Watari hanya cengengesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah putus dengan pacarku." Ucap Watari enteng.

"Kukira kau akan bilang kalau kau sudah dapat pacar baru." Sengit Tsubaki.

"Ah, kau sangat mengerti diriku, Tsubaki." Cengiran masih belum hilang dari wajah tampannya. Tsubaki yang melihatnya hanya membuang muka.

"Jadi … siapa pacar barumu itu?" tanya Tsubaki, ia berusaha menyembunyikan sendu di dalam suaranya. Tenggorokannya serasa terjepit. Aneh sekali.

"Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu~?" goda Watari. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan balasan. Ketika Watari hendak membuka mulut, suara kecil Tsubaki menusuk telinganya secara tak manusiawi.

"Mungkin—ya."

Dalam hati, Tsubaki sukses merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataannya, Watari malah melebarkan matanya. Napasnya tertahan.

"H-hanya bercanda kok." Tsubaki nyengir tanpa dosa.

Baru saja, di pagi musim semi yang indah, Tsubaki tak sengaja menculik nyawa Watari dengan sembrono.

* * *

 _Jika terus seperti ini, Watari yakin dia akan kehabisan stok nyawa. Ia pun bersusah payah membuang harga dirinya—untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin ia katakan sejak musim gugur tahun lalu._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tahu, Watari? Tahun depan Kousei akan pergi ke luar negeri." Tsubaki menatap bola _baseball_ di genggamannya. Ia duduk bersila di pinggir lapangan sepak bola, berbicara pada Watari yang masih sibuk menggiring bola.

"Ya, aku tahu."

" _Souka?_ " ucap Tsubaki tanpa minat. Watari memilih tak berbicara lagi. Pemuda itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berdiri di depan Tsubaki.

"Memangnya kau masih menyukai Kousei?" tatapan tajam Watari jatuh kepada Tsubaki. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bola _baseball_ kesayangannya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, terasa menyakitkan kalau tahu Kousei akan jauh dariku." Jawabnya lemah. Watari menutup matanya sejenak. Ia menunduk dan mengelus kepala Tsubaki.

"Tidak apa, aku masih di sini."

"Ya, aku tahu." Tsubaki tersenyum kecil tanpa melihat ke arah lelaki tinggi itu. Watari pun berdiri dan meraih tas sekolahnya.

"Ayo pulang." Watari mengulurkan tangan pada Tsubaki. Tsubaki kemudian meraih tangan Watari—yang terasa hangat dan aman.

"Kurasa, kau hanya harus memberi waktu pada waktu." Ucap Watari pelan.

"Hng?" mau tak mau Tsubaki menoleh juga ke arah Watari. Eh, tunggu—sejak kapan sahabat bodohnya itu tumbuh setinggi ini?

"Dan kau juga harus memberiku waktu." Seketika lengan kokoh Watari menarik pundak Tsubaki supaya ia bisa menatap gadis itu. Perlakuan aneh Watari sontak membuat Tsubaki merona tipis. Watari hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya karena respon tak biasa dari Tsubaki.

"U-untuk apa?" Tsubaki tak mengerti kenapa berdekatan seperti ini dengan sahabatnya bisa membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

Watari tersenyum sekilas. Tangan besarnya tak mau melepas tangan Tsubaki sedikitpun.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu, Tsubaki."

Di latar belakangi cahaya pudar matahari sore di musim gugur. Dengan angin yang menggerakkan poni lebat Watari. Beserta tatapan serius dan sebuah tangan besar yang enggan melepaskan genggamannya—Tsubaki yakin untuk mulai memercayakan hatinya pada Watari Ryouta.

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

 **A/N:** *liat ke atas* apa yang telah saya lakukan :"DDD maafkan saya karena menodai fandom yang damai ini /kicked. Saya hanya mampir sejenak di sini untuk memuaskan hasrat menulis (dan maso) tentang pair tertjinta saya—setelah kousei/tsubaki.

 _ **so, mind to review?**_

 _ **with love, radar neptunus.**_


End file.
